The Question
by Ember411
Summary: A question that pops into a young Wilbur Robinson's mind


**One word for this story: FUNNY!**

Four year old Wilbur was walking around the house with his little stuff frog in his arms. He had a question in mind and was going to ask anyone he met. He met his Grandma Lucille first.

"Grandma?"

"yes dear?"

"Where do babies come from?" Lucille stopped knitting for a moment and looked at him. What could she say?

"Go ask someone else Wilbur." Wilbur went off to find another person. He found Grandpa Bud next.

" Grandpa?"

"Yes my little whipper napper?"

"Where do babies come from?" Same as Lucille Bud stop digging in the grass and looked at his grandson. "Eh.. go ask someone else."

Wilbur sighed and walked off. He was never going to find out the answer to his question.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He found Carl putting up a curtain in the living room. "Carl?"

"Hi little buddy! What can I do for you?"

"I have a question to ask."

"Sure little buddy. Whats the question?" Carl asked getting down to his normal size. He lifted up Wilbur to his face.

"Where do babies come from?" Carl looked wide eye and put him down.

"Wilbur how about you ask someone else. Like your mom or dad?"

"Fine." Wilbur said. Yeah right! Like his parents knew where babies came from. He found Uncle Fritz with Aunt Petunia.

"Uncle Fritz? Aunt Petunia? I have a question to ask."

"Sure what is it?" they both asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

"What! Wilbur don't you ever ask that question to me or your uncle! Go ask someone else!" Petunia yelled. She left the room. Fritz went back to Wilbur. "Wilbur go ask someone else kiddo." Fritz rubbed his head.

"Fine!" Wilbur said getting annoyed stomping off into another room..

-------------------------------------------------------

"WON'T ANY BODY ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Wilbur said sitting down on the front steps.

"We can Wilbur." Spike said.

"Sure can!" twin brother Dmitri said.

"I hope so. Where do babies come from?" The plants looked at each other for a moment and told Wilbur to ring the door bell. Lefty came to the door.

"Ask Lefty." Dmitri said.

"Lefty where do babies come from." left said to ask someone else. Wilbur went into the backyard. His super hero like Uncle Art came running bye.

"Large Cheese Pizza to 45 Alien Rd on plant Mars coming right up!"

"UNCLE ART WAIT!"

"Yes little pizza boy?" Art picked up his nephew.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ask you mom or dad Wilbur. BYE!" Art said. "I'll give you a ride when I come back!"

Wilbur wonder into his house passing the Train room. He saw his Aunt Billie in there.

"Hi Aunt Billie!"

"Hi Vwilbur! Vwant a ride on my choo-choo train?" She asked getting to his hight.

"No thanks. I have a question to ask."

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Vwell..um...that is a excellent question. Go as your mum or dad that. I know they know they answer."

"Fine." Wilbur said walking away.

---------------------------------------

As he was passing by the Dining room he herd a cannon go off. "Uncle Gaston! Thats it!"

He ran into the room to see his funny Uncle wash his face from the black smoke.

"Uncle Gaston!" Wilbur ran up and hugged his legs.

"Hay Wilbur!" Gaston said picking him up. "Whats new?"

"No body in the family will answer my question."

"What is the question?"

"Where do babies come from Uncle Gaston?" Gaston looked wide eye for a moment and though of something. he carried Wilbur to the lab doors and knocked.

"Busy!"

"Cornelius your son wants you!"

"Busy!"

"DUDE! ARE YOU A BAD DAD OR A GOOD DAD!?"

"Busy!"

"Fine I'll tell Wilbur where babies come from then!"

"Coming!" he yelled coming down the steps. he open the door and took Wilbur upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So Wilbur you wanna know what?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Well...um...you see...um...every mommy has a little egg inside her."

"A chicken egg?"

"No. A its uh different egg. Anyways, the uh...egg swims up stream and then later..." Cornelius didn't really plan this out.

Wilbur sat down and looked at his dad.

"Uh...there are these little worm that uh...are racing in the water. Now when they see the egg the most biggest and strongest worm uh..."

"CORNELIUS!" Franny yelled.

"Yeah Franny?"

"I can't believe your lying to Wilbur! Wilbur sweetie mommy will tell where babies come from."

"Where!" Wilbur yelled.

"Don't use that voice on me Wilbur. Babies come the heart of a mommy and daddy. Then they call the baby stores to ask for a baby. Now the baby store is in the South Pole..."

"With Santa Clause!"

"No honey that the _North Pole_. The baby store is in the South Pole. And it takes nine months for the stork to bring the baby."

"Won't the baby be hungry?"

"Food is inside the blanket."

"Drinks?"

"Has milk inside too."

"Do babies know what Mommy's and daddy's look like?"

"Nope."

"So how did I get brown eyes and Black cowlick hair like you mommy? and daddy's ears?"

"When mommy and daddy's call the store they tell what they want the baby to look like. They say a boy or girl first.

Then they say a hair color, hair style, and eye color. Dose that answer all your questions baby?"

"Yes! finally! Bye!" Wilbur said running out of the lab. Franny stood up to a open mouth Cornelius.

----------------------------------------

"What. That what Art, Gaston, and I were told. The three of agreed to say the same thing to are kids."

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Baby's come from the south pole! Baby your not from the south pole!" Cornelius said.

"I'm not?"

"No. Your from Hawaii your hot!"

"CORNELIUS!" Franny blushed!

----------------------------------------

Ha how was that? Good Right?


End file.
